An Angel So Sweet
by captainrexbest35
Summary: An angel and his fairy girlfriend take on the challenges of a new world.


An Angel So Sweet

A/n:

Me: Hey guys! Spottedpelt is back with a brand new story...

Quay: This one is about your boyfriend.

Me: No it's not... It's about my newest OC: Pepper and her boyfriend.

Quay: That's still you.

Me: No it's not... Do the Disclaimer...

Quay: Fine. Spottedpelt does not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Winx Club only her OCs.

Me: On with the story!

* * *

**Pepper's pov**

It was a calm afternoon, and I was out with my boyfriend, Miles. He was the best man in the world as far as I was concerned. We flew over the training grounds and over the forest. His beautiful angel wings blocked the sun from my smaller fairy wings. As we flew over the forest I noticed something seemed wrong.

" Let's land," I told him through telepathy. He nodded and we landed in a small clearing in the forest.

" What's up?" He asked walking over to me.

I turned back to my form as a fox. I looked kind of like a human but I had fox fur, ears, and a red bushy tail. I had lost my human form to an evil wizard named Valtor.

" Something's wrong." I said. I could sense multiple lifeforms in the forest around us and they were closing in fast. " Quick, hide your wings; Shrink down to 6'5"," I said to him urgently.

He didn't question me. He did as I told him. I took a step closer to him as we were surrounded by a circle of men. They all were wearing some kind of white armor. Some had blue paint on them. All of them had guns. One of them, who I assumed was the leader or something, stepped out of the circle.

" This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?"

" What do you mean restricted?"

" Just what I said. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He said in a deep voice. " Cuff 'em." He said guesturing to one of the other men.

" Hey hands off her!" Miles yelled as I was bound hands behind my back. Just then a strong pain shot through my back and I knew that he had been hit. We were connected. What one felt the other did, but I did not show my pain.

" Where are you taking us?" I asked struggling against my bonds.

" To see the general. Now get moving!" He said giving me a not so gentle push. I looked at Miles and started walking. What was about a 1 hour walk seemed to last 30 hours before we were led inside what looked like a very large space ship.

I was pushed harshly into a room where a woman was sitting behind a desk.

" General, we found these two sneaking around a restricted area." The man said shoving me forward. I heard Miles growl behind me but I didn't pay too much attention to him. My eyes were on the woman. She seemed so familiar yet I couldn't place her. She looked me straight in the eyes.

" Captain, remove their binders. They are of no threat to us." She said never breaking her eye contact with me.

" Yes Spottedpelt." He said proceeding to remove mine and then Miles' binders. I blinked once at her name.

" Now what are your names?" She asked looking me up and down.

" I- I'm Pepper. That's Miles," I said stammering slightly. Miles looked at me confused. I hardly ever stammered.

She looked as if she had suddenly been hit with a brick. " Pepper Turner?" She asked in a quiet whisper. She stood up and walked around her desk to stand in front of me. Miles tensed slightly.

" Yes." I said softly. Then it hit me like a brick. _**(I litterally got hit with a piece of brick when I was writing that) **_This was my twin sister. The sister that had been missing out of my life since we were six and our parents were killed by an evil wizard named Valtor.

" I can't believe it's you!" I said throwing my arms around her. I could feel the tears start to well up. I was so glad to have the one person left in my family. Of course I had been adopted by Alec and Antwonella Jackson but it always seemed that my little sister, Willow, could never replace her.

" The Ice Dragon is complete." She whispered softly. " What happened to you, Pepper?" she asked.

I sighed," When Valtor infiltrated the palace and killed Mom and Dad he took away my human form. I'm stuck in this body." I said.

" I should've been there. I shouldn't have ran away. I should've -" She started but I cut her off.

" We can't change the past now." I said.

She nodded. " This is my first in command, Captain Quay." She said guesturing to the man who brought us in. He dipped his head respectfully.

" You're a part of the army?" I asked.

" I'm a General of the Grand Army of the Republic." She said. " We're fighting a war against the Separtists."

" You like video games?" Quay asked Miles.

" Yes." He replied.

" Ever played Red Faction Armageddon?" He asked.

" I love that game. Miles said.

" Want to play?" He asked.

Miles shrugged, " Okay." The two of them walked out discussing gaming, leaving us alone.

" I will never understand their love of video games." Spottedpelt said.

I laughed," Me neither, but they make them happy."

" Yeah they do. You hungry?" She asked.

" Starved. I haven't eaten since the other day." I said realizing just how hungry I actually was.

" Why not?" She asked leading me out of the room.

" I've been very busy." I said.

" That is no excuse for not eating." She said sternly before she opened a door into what I guessed was the cafeteria.

There weren't a lot of people in there, but there were a few.

" Hello General." Said a man. He was wearing armor but he had his helmet off. " Who's this?" He asked looking me up and down. I was sure I looked out of place because I had, well, fur and a tail.

" Kinks, this is my sister, Pepper." She said.

" I never knew you had a sister," He said.

She sighed, " It's a long story, Kinks." She said sitting down at a table...

* * *

Me: Cliffhangers! lol i should've had this finished a long time ago. This is going to be a Winx, Star wars the clone wars crossover.

Quay: Should've known. Read and Review. See you next chapter of one of her stories.

Me: You might not.

Quay: Why not?

Me: Arivvederci!


End file.
